Containers for storing and dispensing small items such as tablets or pieces of candy are well known. Some examples of small item dispensers may include a removable screw top, a peelable seal, a slidable cover, or a snap-fit cap or opening. Once these closures are opened, the items within the containers may be freely poured from the container. One problem often encountered with the dispensers found in the art is that their designs do not allow the items to be individually dispensed from the container. A person wanting one tablet or a piece of candy often has a difficult time controlling the amount of items dispensed from the container and usually has to resort to discarding the unwanted pieces.